


Cop Car

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cop Car by Sam Hunt, Fluff, Happy Dean, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Sort Of, based on the song, cas and dean get arrested, destiel au, inspired by the song Cop Car by Sam Hunt, song au type, summer before their final year, summer of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Based on the song Cop Car by Sam Hunt.Cas and Dean go on a date. They were feeling a little adventurous so they cross a 'No Trespassing' sign. They thought they would be fine but the cops had other ideas.





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to the song Cop Car and this story just popped up in my head. Hope y'all enjoy.

It was the summer before their final year of college. Even though they were getting older, they were still young and wild at heart.

Castiel picks up Dean from his house in his beat up pickup truck, it was only their second date and Cas was nervous, he had finally got the gall to ask Dean out during their last day of class together and well, if it wasn’t going to work out then he wouldn’t have to see Dean again. Luckily, it worked out.

*

He kills the engine and goes to the door, flowers in his hand. He takes a breath and knocks on the door. Dean’s father, John Winchester opens the door. Dean was still living with his dad, helping take care of the bills and watching his father. Not wanting to leave him alone since their mother died.

John stares him down but Cas holds his own. After a couple of seconds, he nods and lets Cas in the house.

“Dean! Your boyfriend is here.” He yells out.

Dean comes running down the stairs and stops in front of Castiel.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says, beaming at him.

“Hello, Dean.” He answers, handing him the flowers.

“For me?” Dean asks, taking them from him.

He nods.

“Thank you, they’re lovely.” Dean says, leaning in and kissing Castiel on the cheek. “Let me just go put them in some water.”

Cas nods and watches him go.

“You take care of my boy, alright?” John says, turning to face Castiel.

Cas nods, “Yes, sir.”

He nods and leaves the room.

*

They drive right past the ‘No Trespassing’ sign, laughing and joking as Castiel parks the truck. They step out with the blankets they had brought.

Cas pulls the tailgate down and helps Dean step up on it. Dean places one of the blankets where they were going to sit and settles down. Cas climbs up beside him and settles down slightly behind him. Dean leans back against Cas’ chest and grabs Castiel’s hands, wrapping them around himself.

They sat there for a couple hours, talking and enjoying each other’s company and watching the planes take off.

They thought they had all night, no need to rush. Just then the cops came pulling up.

Cas sits up straighter, ‘Man, ain’t this some shit… John is going to kill me.’ Cas thinks. But there was something about the way the blue lights were shining bringing out the freedom in Dean’s eyes.

Cas was too busy watching Dean going ‘wild child’ to worry about going to jail.

The cops pull them off Castiel’s truck.

“You boys know this area is 'No Trespassing'?” The officer questions.

“Sorry officer, it won’t happen again.” Dean says, batting his eyelashes.

The officer shakes his head.

Dean slides up to Cas, “I think running for it would make a good story.” Dean whispers.

“And I think you’re crazy as hell.” Cas whispers back, placing a hand on Dean’s lower back.

Dean was so innocent but he was stealing Castiel’s heart.

*

Cas grunts as the officer shoves him down on the hood of the car.   

Man, those cops weren’t playing. They sure put those cuffs on quick.

Dean winces as he watches Castiel get man handled.

The officer that Dean gets is much gentler.

Cas watches as Dean tries to sweet talk them, they don’t fall for it but Cas does.

They shove them in the car. Dean was on the left, Castiel on the right.

Castiel knew Dean didn’t smoke when he asked the officers for a light. Castiel laughed and the officer got mad and slammed the door.

“I swear your daddy’s gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight I wouldn’t change one thing.” Cas whispers out.

Dean’s eyes were shining with mischief as he listens to Castiel.

Cas watches Dean look so carefree and relaxed even as they got arrested and Cas swears he fell in love in the back of a cop car.

*

They were side by side and locked in tight.

The officers were taking their time but they didn’t mind. Castiel and Dean talked and laughed and they sat real close.

By the time they let them go, Castiel was already gone on Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed that. Kudos are love. If you want to leave a prompt you can do so down below or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)
> 
> Love you all ❤


End file.
